mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Tour
Mario Kart Tour is a game in the ''Mario Kart'' series for mobile devices. It was revealed on January 31, 2018. It has been revealed that the game is going to be free-to-start. There were delays to launching it on April.Mario Kart. Mario Kart - Our developers need more time to tinker under... | Facebook Facebook. (January 31, 2019) Retrieved February 1, 2019. It was released on September 25, 2019. Other than the rest of the Mario Kart franchise, Mario Kart Tour always concentrates on one tour for about 2 weeks and then switches the Tour. In tours, there are highlights (drivers, karts and gliders) which then briefly appear and disappear after the current tour. Highlights can reappear in future tours. Characters *Mario **Mario (Musician) **Mario (Hakama) **Mario (Santa) *Baby Mario *Metal Mario *Gold Mario (coin rush) * Luigi *Baby Luigi * Peach **Peach (Kimono **Peach (Vacation) **Pink Gold Peach * Baby Peach * Daisy * Daisy (Holiday Cheer) *Baby Daisy *Rosalina *Baby Rosalina **Rosalina (Halloween) *Pauline *Lakitu *Toad *Pit Crew Toad *Toadette **Peachette *Wario *Waluigi *Waluigi (Bus driver) *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Bowser *Bowser Jr **Dry Bowser *Shy Guy *Shy Guy (Pastry Chef) *Black Shy Guy *Koopa Troopa *Red Koopa (Freerunning) *Dry Bones *King Boo **King Boo (Luigi's Mansion) *Koopalings **Ludwig von Koopa **Morton Koopa Jr. **Lemmy Koopa **Iggy Koopa **Roy Koopa **Larry Koopa **Wendy O. Koopa Courses New *A course inspired by Tokyo, featuring the Rainbow Bridge and Ginza as traversable areas. (Tokyo blur) *Another course inspired by Tokyo, featuring traditional Japanese architecture including Sensō-ji. *A New-York themed track leading through the city. (New York Minute) *A course inspired by Paris, featuring the Eiffel Tower and the Arc de Triomphe as traversable landmarks. (Paris Promenade) *Several (already included) tracks which contain christmas trees, which were temporarily added to some tracks. *Also, some tracks have slightly different versions of themselves. The "T" tracks often have more obstacles to trick off, "R" tracks are backwards (with some new elements added), and "R/T" courses are both features combined. Tours Note:' Tours and their highlights last for 2 weeks but they may reappear later. Items New *Heart (exclusive to Peach, Daisy, and Wendy) *Double Bob-ombs (exclusive to Wario, Waluigi, Shy Guy, Roy, and Mario (Musician)) *Boomerang Flower (exclusive to Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Larry Koopa, and Pit Crew Toad)18 *Banana Barrels (exclusive to Diddy Kong) *Mushroom Cannon (exclusive to Peachette, Kimono Peach and Shy Guy (Pastry Chef) *Bob-Omb Cannon (exclusive to King Boo (Luigi's Mansion) and Black Shy Guy) *Bubble (exclusive to Baby Rosalina, Lemmy, Baby Peach and Baby Daisy) *Coin Box (Mario Kart Tour) (exclusive to Mario (Hakama), Peach (Vacation), and Pink Gold Peach) *Dash Ring (exclusive to Rosalina, Rosalina (Halloween), and Ludwig von Koopa Returning *Green Shell **Triple Green Shell (exclusive to Koopa Troopa, Iggy, Dry Bones, and Lakitu) *Coin *Blue Spiny Shell *Lightning *Super Horn *Lucky Seven (exclusive to King Boo, Pauline and Daisy (Holiday Cheer)) *Blooper *Mushroom **Triple Mushroom (exclusive to Toad and Toadette) *Mega Mushroom *Bullet Bill *Bob-omb *Red Shell *Fire Flower (exclusive to Mario, Luigi, Metal Mario, Mario (Santa), and Red Koopa (Freerunning)) *Yoshi Egg (exclusive to Yoshi)18 *Bowser's Shell (exclusive to Bowser, Dry Bowser, and Bowser Jr) *Giant Banana (exclusive to Donkey Kong and Morton Koopa Jr) *Triple Banana (exclusive to Waluigi (Busdriver)) *Super Star (only in challenges) Karts *Pipe Frame *Birthday Girl *Birthday Girl (Rosalina) *Ribbon Rider *Mushmellow *Pink Mushmellow *Cheermellow *Bumble V *Queen Bee *Yellow Taxi *Quickshaw *Biddybuggy *Blue Biddybuggy *Koopa Dasher *Bullet Blaster *Bull’s-Eye Banzai *Mach 8 *Daytripper *Turbo Yoshi *Soda Jet *Super Blooper *Gold Blooper *Royale *Cloud 9 *Poltergust 4000 *Streamliner *White Royale *Zucchini *DK Jumbo *Chrome DK Jumbo *Koopa Clown *Dark Clown *Para-Wing (kart) *Flame Flyer *Landship *Pipe Buggy *Warship *Barrel Train *B Dasher *Black B Dasher *Badwagon *Blue Badwagon *Cheep Charger *Green Cheep Charger *Gold Train *Wildfire Flyer *Wild Wing *Radish Rider *Carrot Kart *Trickster *Ghost Ride *Macharon *Kabuki Dasher *Circuit Special *Black Circuit Gliders *Super Glider *Paper Glider *Droplet Glider *BBIA Parafoil *Minion Paper Glider *Parachute *Parafoil *Piranha Plant Parafoil *Oilpaper Umbrella *Lightning Oilpaper *Bob-Omb Parafoil *Shell Parachute *BaNaNa Parafoil *Fare Flier *Purple Oilpaper Umbrella *Full Flight *Strawberry Crepe *Le Tricolore *Starchute *Peach Parasol *Flower Glider *Wario Wing *Waluigi Wing *Royal Parachute *Bullet Bill Parachute *Rainy Balloons *Gold Glider *Cloud Glider *Glitter Glider *Swooper *Wicked Wings Current news Last Tour: Winter Tour (19th November) Current tour: London Tour (4th December), 1st part Next Tour: London Tour, 2nd part Gold Pass The Gold Pass is a subscription service which allows the player to: 1. Get "Gold Gifts" by racing in tours! (earn more rewards like drivers, rubies and more) 2.Earn badges from "Gold Challenges"! (more available missions (and rewards)) 3. Unlock 200cc races! (race faster) 'Notes:' As the game sais, quote: "the two-week free trial is only for new subscribers and it is limited to one per account. When the free trial period ends, a paid Gold Pass subscription will begin automatically for the price shown below per month unless it is cancelled as explained below.", end quote. One month costs: $4,99 '-this article is not in any way supporting or advertising this subscription pass-' Gallery Mario Kart Tour Japan Logo.jpg|The Japanese logo. References de:Mario Kart Tour es:Mario Kart Tour fr:Mario Kart Tour it:Mario Kart Tour Category:Mario Kart series